


Masked

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day in, day out,<br/>I laughed, I walked, I breathed;<br/>All behind that mask,<br/>Wearing the skin and walking<br/>In the shoes of a stranger.</p><p>That's not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of this

When I was happy,  
They called me naive.  
They said I was looking  
At life through rose-coloured lens.

So I took them off.

When I was indifferent,  
They called me heartless.  
They said I was self-centred,  
That I built walls around myself.

So I tore them down.

When I broke down,  
They called me weak.  
They said I was pathetic,  
That I needed to change.

So I wore a mask  
And hid behind it.

Day in, day out,  
I laughed, I walked, I breathed;  
All behind that mask,  
Wearing the skin and walking  
In the shoes of a stranger.

That's not me.

When I acted from behind my mask,  
They called me nice things.  
They said that I was mature,  
That I was sympathetic,  
That I was strong.

That's not me.

When I trusted someone wholeheartedly,  
And told them everything;  
All my darkest secrets and fears,  
They turned me away.

They called me a coward,  
They said that my behaviour  
Didn't command respect.  
That I wasn't worth the time.

So I stopped wasting their time.  
And anyone else's


End file.
